


The Encounter

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Em-ma SwanEm-ma SwanEm-ma Swan
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Encounter

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50638734478/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
